


Akudama! Execution Division Master x Reader General Headcanons

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Akudama! Master | Executioner, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Master is an akudama in these headcanons, headcanons as requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Akudama! Execution Division Master x Reader General Headcanons as requested on Tumblr.
Relationships: Master | Executioner/Main Character, Master | Executioner/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Akudama! Execution Division Master x Reader General Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Reqest: Hello and firstly thank you for Execution Division Master headcanons you’ve written!  
> May I ask for general headcanons for Execution Division Master if he was Akudama? I’m so driven on that because of this art: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86618093  
> Thank you in advance! ❤️

For all intents and purposes, Akudama! Executioner functions as an assassin in this Au. 

Also, he has a life sentence of up to 675 years. (Eat your heart out, Hoodlum, hahah). 

**_If You’re a Regular Civilian:_ **

  * Let’s get one thing straight: Akudama! Executioner is not a man you should mess with under normal circumstances. 
  * Like his lawful counterpart, he is stern, to the point, and thorough. As an Akudama, he probably specializes in being an assassin. 
  * He’s quick, intelligent, but most of all, he’s on the other side of the law. 
  * If you’re a regular civilian, chances are, you probably have never met an Akudama face to face before (and if you have, you probably didn’t know). 
  * Regardless, perhaps you’re out for a stroll on the town. Maybe you’re in the middle of work. 
  * You’re in the wrong place at the wrong time. 
  * You get caught up in a series of events that normally would have been part of some action/adventure flick that probably would have done okay, but normally wouldn’t pique a lot of interest. However, this is your life and now, you’re stuck facing an Akudama! Executioner.
  * May God (or whatever deity is out there) have mercy on your soul.
  * Because that man has no right to sound so threatening, but so undeniably appealing at the same time. 
  * Despite his being an Akudama, he probably wouldn’t like having collateral damage. If he’s tasked to kill someone, he’s only going to kill his target and keep casualties to a minimum. That said, he is definitely going to make sure that you don’t get in his way.
  * So, if you’re lucky, you survive one of his assignments.
  * And that should be the end of the story, and it should be, except… Perhaps Akudama! Executioner made a mistake or maybe you happened to surround yourself with people who also happened to be targets for assassination. 
  * Anyway, soon, you begin seeing this Akudama more and more often. 
  * Each time, he makes sure that you’re not one of his targets and that you’re safe. (Or as safe as you can be when in the vicinity of a contract killer such as him). 
  * Eventually, one of you makes a move. 
  * (It’s you. The man is too professional to act outside of his parameters). 
  * Maybe you ask him a ridiculous question. Maybe you engage him in conversation that he didn’t expect because he’s supposed to be killing someone. Whatever the case, he ignores you. 
  * At first.
  * But then—
  * Something like camaraderie happens and he looks forward to seeing you because… wow, you really associate yourself with a lot of people who are begging to be killed. 
  * And then, when you least expect it, this man decides to encroach a little into your life little by little and then—
  * “I know a nice place that doesn’t ask any questions.” He looks askance at you, as if mentally berating himself for sounding like a young adolescent. “It would be my treat… if you’re free that is.”
  * Despite yourself, you agree. 



**_If You’re a Fellow Akudama:_ **

  * All work and no play makes Akudama! Executioner a dull boy. 
  * But that’s what he is.
  * And you say as much to him.
  * Akudama are meant to be people who go agains the rules, the ones to look society in the eye and spit in its face while exposing the propaganda and the lies that Kansai likes to broadcast. 
  * So, while this universe has a more relaxed version of the Executioner, he is still a person who is still dedicated to his manner of living (killing people) and he’s still very meticulous. 
  * So, you’re either a person who’s just as meticulous as he is or you’re someone who is basically the complete opposite of who he is.
  * Regardless of the case, it doesn’t matter. Akudama! Executioner doesn’t associate with a lot of people unless he’s requested to work with others.
  * (And given canon material, it’s not often that Akudama work together).
  * So maybe you two meet out of work. 
  * Or maybe you’re in the middle of something illegel while he also happens to be in the middle of a job. 
  * Either way, you meet and it’s like… indifference at first sight.
  * (What were you expecting? This man, no matter the universe, is somewhat of a dedicaed workaholic). 
  * He doesn’t particularly care who you’re affiliated with or what sort of Akudama you are, he’s going to be doing his job regardless. As long as you don’t get in his way, you should be fine. 
  * That’s how it starts.
  * Perhaps you see him in the midst of some mission or maybe he’s out to assassinate your employer or people you work with. Should you care? Maybe, but you’re an Akudama and everyone is out for money, so you can’t exactly blame him. 
  * Eventually, however, if you worm your way into his heart over time, he just might make the effort into actually looking at you with something that isn’t as disdainful or as indifferent as your first few encounters with him. 
  * It’s a slow process, but once you have him realize that being in a relationship with a fellow Akudama isn’t too bad, he’s willing to give it a try…
  * As long as you don’t get in his way. 



**_MISC:_ **

  * The first time you see this man without a mask, you’re completely taken aback by how normal and handsome he looks. He’ll be embarrassed when you comment on it, but inside, he’s preening.
  * Give this man massages; there are so many knots that have taken up residence in his back. Life is so much more stressful in Kansai when you’re an Akudama and it shows. While he would have led a more peaceful life as an Executioner (with a lot more benefits like health insurance and a normal salary) in canon, as an assassin, he’s going to need a lot of pampering and self-care for this poor man.
  * Please cook for him. As an assassin, he spends more time stalking and keeping tabs on his targets so he needs all the help that he can get to maintain a healthy lifestyle. 
  * Comb his hair with your fingers. It’s a reminuder that he’s still human despite the ugle picture that Kansai likes to paint him as. 




End file.
